fanjinfandomcom-20200214-history
Human
History 2203 In the 2203, the humans became a super race, they entered a new tray in the race power. Being able to subtain itself without wasting anything, to helping other primal races, creating other. So powerfull that they obtained the place of god in the races/creatures they created and helped with their super high-level technology. The richest of the humans created personal group of creatures. Because they wanted to fell more power, using them to get things illegaly and saying that they were new and didn't know better to this world if they got caught. Because of more people started to become gods, some people were stained to the point of turning on their family to get more power. They wanted to become the only god. Obtaining this power with their technologies, now having obtained really powerful positions and power they wanted to keep it. This is why they started to search for immortality. Finding the formula for immortality in 2257. 2257 In 2257, the immortality war started, the richest of the rich bought armies, created soldiers or used their already created creatures. They fought for the ability to be immortal to keep their power, they controled the war in the shadows. The lowclass and averageclass people were mostly obligated to become soldiers to have money. But, this wasn't enough they died to quickly in the eyes of the richest of the rich. They started investing in scientifc programs to create stronger soldiers. After 14 years, a rich millitary commander started a project to make fighting robots and robots that could come up with war tactics. He insvested in a group of scientifics that went under the name Recreators'. They said that they would recreate a new world like god once did. This millitary commander made a special building for their scientifc research in his base in the north pole. 2271 In 2471, they started the android program. Getting the upper hand in the war they continued the program. But the androids turned on them. Which is why the immortality formula has been missing, some says the android destroy it and others that they kept it. At the end of the immortality war, the humans were back to a inteligent form but they lost most of their technologies. 2554 After a long period get back to the level of technologie. They finaly catched up. Human Establisments Gouvernements New Gouvernement Old Gouvernement Alliance Scrapers They are a bunch of people that specialize and work together to destory the androids that they think they do not have the right to live. Clan Bermuda Triangle A well known clan positioned on the fake earth Sealed Rage They are space pirates but not the regular kind, they are the produce of the greed and boredom of a young rich man. Company Kuina Interprices The principal weapons and mechs makers of the humans. Group The Silent Nightmare They are a group of mercenaires that work together to start a new war that will bring them power. World Tactics Troops A group of highly trained soldiers they are the only soldier that has the legendary rank and that are still alive. Wild Forces A bunch of soldiers with armors designed with animals. Fallen Stars A Group of profecional miners.